


A Slice of Apple Pie Life

by IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic/pseuds/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little domestic fluff between Dean Smith and (Human?) Castiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slice of Apple Pie Life




End file.
